Sean Combs production discography
The following list is a discography of production and co-production by Sean Combs, sometimes credited as Puffy, P. Diddy or simply Diddy. It includes a list of songs produced, co-produced and remixed by year, artist, album and title. Alongside this, Combs was also a leading member of the in-house label production team The Hitmen. 1991 * Jodeci – Forever My Lady * "Come and Talk to Me (Remix)" 1992 Mary J. Blige – What's the 411? * 01. "Leave a Message" * 02. "Reminisce" * 05. "Intro Talk" (feat. Busta Rhymes) * 11. "Changes I've Been Going Through" * 12. "What's the 411?" (feat. Grand Puba) 1993 Mary J. Blige – What's the 411? Remix * 02. "You Don't Have to Worry" (feat. Craig Mack) * 04. "Real Love" (feat. Ron G) * 05. "What's the 411?" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G., K-Ci) * 06. "Reminisce" * 09. "Love No Limit" (feat. Kid Capri) * 10. "You Remind Me" 1994 The Notorious B.I.G. – Ready to Die * 01. "Intro" * 07. "One More Chance" * 08. "#!*@ Me (Interlude)" * 10. "Juicy" * 12. "Me & My Bitch" * 13. "Big Poppa" * 14. "Respect" * 18. "Who Shot Ya?" TLC – CrazySexyCool * 06. "CrazySexyCool (Interlude)" * 11. "If I Was Your Girlfriend" * 12. "Sexy (Interlude)" * 14. "Can I Get a Witness (Interlude)" (feat. Busta Rhymes) Mary J. Blige – My Life * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Mary Jane (All Night Long)" * 03. "You Bring Me Joy" * 04. "Marvin (Interlude)" * 05. "I'm The Only Woman" * 07. "My Life" * 10. "I'm Goin' Down" * 11. "My Life (Interlude)" * 12. "Be With You" * 13. "Mary's Joint" * 14. "Don't Go" * 15. "I Love You" * 17. "Be Happy" 1995 The Show: The Soundtrack * 10. Mary J. Blige, Faith Evans – "Everyday It Rains" * 25. The Notorious B.I.G. – "Me And My Bitch (Live From Philly)" Faith Evans – Faith * 02. "No Other Love" * 03. "Fallin' in Love" * 04. "Ain't Nobody" * 06. "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" (feat. Mary J. Blige) * 07. "Come Over" * 08. "Soon As I Get Home" * 09. "All This Love" * 11. "You Used to Love Me" * 12. "Give It to Me" * 13. "You Don't Understand" * 15. "Reasons" 1996 Various Artists – High School High (soundtrack) *05. "I Just Can't" (Faith Evans) (co-produced with Stevie J.) Total – Total * 02. "Do You Know" * 04. "Whose Is It? (Interlude)" * 07. "Definition Of a Bad Girl (Interlude)" * 08. "Can't You See" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G.) * 09. "Someone Like You" * 11. "Love Is All We Need" * 12. "Don't Ever Change" * 13. "Spend Some Time" * 14. "When Boy Meets Girl" * 15. "No One Else (Puff Daddy Remix)" (feat. Lil' Kim, Foxy Brown, Da Brat) New Edition – Home Again * 03. "You Don't Have to Worry" 1997 Boyz II Men – Evolution "Can't Let Her Go" (co-produced with Stevie J.) The Notorious B.I.G. – Life After Death CD1 * 01. "Life After Death (Intro)" * 02. "Somebody's Gotta Die" * 03. "Hypnotize" * 05. "Fuck You Tonight" (feat. R. Kelly) * 10. "Mo Money Mo Problems" (feat. Puff Daddy & Ma$e) CD2 * 01. "Notorious Thugs" (feat. Bone Thugs-n-Harmony) * 03. "Another" (feat. Lil' Kim) * 06. "Playa Hater" * 07. "Nasty Boy" * 09. "The World Is Filled..." (feat. Puff Daddy & Too Short) * 10. "My Downfall" (feat. DMC) * 12. "You're Nobody (Til Somebody Kills You)" KRS-One – I Got Next * 19. "Step into a World (Rapture's Delight) (Remix)" (feat. Puff Daddy, Keva) Puff Daddy and the Family – No Way Out * 02. "Victory" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G., Busta Rhymes) * 03. "Been Around the World" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G., Mase) * 04. "What You Gonna Do?" * 05. "Don't Stop What You're Doing" (feat. Lil' Kim) * 06. "If I Should Die Tonight (Interlude)" (feat. Carl Thomas) * 07. "Do You Know?" (feat. Kelly Price) * 09. "I Love You Baby" (feat. Black Rob) * 10. "It's All about the Benjamins" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G., The LOX, Lil' Kim) * 11. "Pain" (feat. Carl Thomas) * 12. "Is This The End?" (feat. Carl Thomas, Ginuwine, Twista) * 13. "I Got The Power" (feat. The LOX) * 14. "Friend" (feat. Foxy Brown, Simone Hines) * 15. "Señorita" * 16. "I'll Be Missing You" (feat. Faith Evans, 112) * 17. "Can't Nobody Hold Me Down" (feat. Mase) Brian McKnight – Anytime * 03. "You Should Be Mine (Don't Waste Your Time)" (feat. Mase & Kelly Price) Mariah Carey – Butterfly * 01. "Honey" * 06. "Breakdown" (feat. Bone Thugs-n-Harmony) Busta Rhymes – When Disaster Strikes * 17. "The Body Rock" (feat. Rampage, Puff Daddy, Mase) LL Cool J – Phenomenon * 01. "Phenomenon" * 06. "Hot Hot Hot" Mase – Harlem World * 01. "The Life In New York (Intro)" * 05. "Will They Die 4 U?" (feat. Puff Daddy, Lil' Kim) * 12. "Feel So Good" (feat. Kelly Price) * 13. "What You Want" (feat. Total) * 19. "Wanna Hurt Mase?" * 20. "Jealous Guy" (feat. 112) Jay-Z – In My Lifetime, Vol. 1 * 03. "I Know What Girls Like" (feat. Lil' Kim, Puff Daddy) 1998 The LOX – Money, Power & Respect * 02. "Livin' The Life" * 06. "Get This $" (feat. Puff Daddy) * 11. "The Heist, Pt. 1" * 12. "Not To Be Fucked With" * 15. "Can't Stop, Won't Stop" (feat. Puff Daddy) * 17. "So Right" (feat. Kelly Price) Aretha Franklin – A Rose Is Still A Rose * 02. "Never Leave You Again" R. Kelly – R. CD1 * 02. "Spendin' Money" (feat. Kelly Price) Godzilla: The Album * 02. Puff Daddy – "Come with Me" (feat. Jimmy Page) Motown 40 Forever * 19. Jackson 5 – "I Want You Back '98" (feat. Black Rob & Puff Daddy) Total – Kima, Keisha, and Pam * 03. "Rock Track" * 06. "Press Rewind" (feat. Carl Thomas) * 09. "What About Us (Bad Boy Remix)" (feat. Black Rob) * 12. "Rain" 1999 Jennifer Lopez – On the 6 * 04. "Feelin' So Good" (feat. Big Pun, Fat Joe) Puff Daddy – Forever * 01. "Forever (Intro)" * 03. "I'll Do This For You" (feat. Kelly Price) * 04. "Do You Like It... Do You Want It..." (feat. Jay-Z) * 05. "Satisfy You" (feat. R. Kelly) * 06. "Is This The End (Part Two)" (feat. Twista, Cheri Dennis) * 07. "I Hear Voices" (feat. Carl Thomas) * 08. "Fake Thugs Dedication" (feat. Redman) * 09. "Diddy Speaks! (Interlude)" * 10. "Angels With Dirty Faces" (feat. Bizzy Bone) * 11. "Gangsta Shit" (feat. Lil' Kim, Mark Curry) * 13. "Pain" (feat. G. Dep) * 16. "Journey Through The Life" (feat. Lil' Kim, Joe Hooker, Beanie Sigel, Nas) * 17. "Best Friend" (feat. Mario Winans, Hezekiah Walker) * 19. "P.E. 2000" (feat. Hurricane G) The Notorious B.I.G. – Born Again * 02. "Notorious B.I.G." (feat. Lil' Kim, Puff Daddy) * 03. "Dead Wrong" (feat. Eminem) * 07. "Niggas" * 09. "Would You Die For Me?" (feat. Lil' Kim, Puff Daddy) * 13. "Tonight" (feat. Mobb Deep, Joe Hooker) * 17. "I Really Want To Show You" (feat. K-Ci & JoJo, Nas) 2000 Heavy D – Heavy Hitz * 9. "You Can't See What I Can See" Black Rob – Life Story * 15. "Thug Story" Ice Cube – War & Peace Vol. 2 (The Peace Disc) * 11. "Gotta Be Insanity" Carl Thomas – Emotional * 08. "Woke Up in the Morning" Shyne – Shyne * 13. "That's Gangsta" 2001 Dream – It Was All a Dream * 03. "In My Dreams" * 09. "What We Gonna Do About Us" * 11. "Mr. Telephone Man" * 12. "Angel Inside" * 17. "He Loves U Not (Remix)" Jennifer Lopez – J.Lo * 04. "Walking on Sunshine" * 07. "Come Over" * 09. "That's Not Me" * 10. "Dance with Me" P. Diddy and the Bad Boy Family – The Saga Continues... * 01. "The Saga Continues" (feat. G. Dep, Loon, Black Rob) * 06. "Shiny Suit Man (Interlude)" * 09. "Airport (Interlude)" * 12. "Where's Sean?" (feat. Loon, Mark Curry, Black Rob, Kain, Big Azz Ko, Bristal) * 16. "Smoke (Interlude)" * 17. "Lonely" (feat. Mark Curry, Kain, Kokane) * 19. "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now (Interlude)" (feat. Faith Evans, Mario Winans) * 23. "Can't Believe" (feat. Faith Evans, Carl Thomas) Training Day: The Soundtrack * 10. P. Diddy, Mark Curry, Black Rob, David Bowie – "American Dream" G. Dep – Child of the Ghetto * 07. "Smash on the First Night" (feat. May) * 14. "Doe Fiend" Limp Bizkit – New Old Songs * 04. "My Way (The P. Diddy Remix)" 2002 Jennifer Lopez – J to tha L-O!: The Remixes * 07. "Feelin' So Good (Bad Boy Remix)" (feat. P. Diddy, G. Dep) P. Diddy and the Bad Boy Family – We Invented the Remix * 01. "Intro" * 03. "I Need a Girl (Part Two)" (feat. Ginuwine, Mario Winans, Loon) * 05. "I Need a Girl (Part One)" (feat. Usher, Loon) * 06. "The Remix Phenomenon (Interlude)" * 09. "No More Drama (Remix)" (feat. Mary J. Blige) * 10. "So Complete (Remix)" (feat. Cheri Dennis) * 12. "That's Crazy (Remix)" (feat. Black Rob, Missy Elliott, Snoop Dogg, G. Dep) * 13. "Woke Up in the Morning (Remix)" (feat. Carl Thomas, The Notorious B.I.G.) * 14. "You Gets No Love (Remix)" (feat. G. Dep, Faith Evans) 2003 Mario Winans – Hurt No More * 04. "You Knew" (feat. Slim) Bad Boys II OST * 02. P. Diddy, Lenny Kravitz, Pharrell, Loon – "Show Me Your Soul" * 06. Beyoncé – "Keep Giving Your Love to Me" * 09. Snoop Dogg, Loon – "Gangsta Shit" * 12. Justin Timberlake – "Love Don't Love Me" * 14. Mary J. Blige – "Didn't Mean" Mary J. Blige – Love & Life * 01. "Love & Life Intro" (feat. Jay-Z, P. Diddy) * 02. "Don't Go" * 03. "When We" * 05. "Finally Made It (Interlude)" * 06. "Ooh!" * 07. "Let Me Be the 1" * 08. "Love @ 1st Sight" (feat. Method Man) * 09. "Willing & Waiting" * 10. "Free (Interlude)" * 11. "Friends" * 12. "Press On" * 13. "Feel Like Makin' Love" * 14. "It's a Wrap" * 15. "Message In Our Music (Interlude)" * 16. "All My Love" * 17. "Special Part Of Me" * 18. "Ultimate Relationship (A.M.)" Britney Spears – In the Zone * 14. "The Answer" 2004 Method Man – Tical 0: The Prequel * 03. "Say What" (feat. Missy Elliott) 2006 Ice Cube – Laugh Now, Cry Later * 08. "Laugh Now, Cry Later" Diddy – Press Play * 01. "Testimonial (Intro)" * 03. "I Am (Interlude)" (feat. Aasim) * 06. "Come to Me" (feat. Nicole Scherzinger) * 12. "Special Feeling" (feat. Mika Lett) 2007 8Ball & MJG – Ridin High * 12. "Alcohol Pussy Weed" Jay-Z – American Gangster * 02. "Pray" * 03. "American Dreamin'" * 05. "No Hook" * 06. "Roc Boys (And the Winner Is)..." * 07. "Sweet" * 09. "Party Life" 2008 Cheri Dennis – In and Out of Love * 17. "Freak" (Japan bonus track) Day26 – Day26 * 02. "Got Me Going * 06. "Co Star" Donnie Klang – Just a Rolling Stone * 02. "Take You There" (feat. Diddy) 2011 Diddy – Dirty Money – Last Train to Paris * 09. "Angels" (feat. The Notorious B.I.G., Rick Ross) 2013 Pitbull – Meltdown * 05. "All the Things" (feat. Inna) 2014 Rick Ross – Mastermind * 05. "Nobody" (feat. French Montana) *10. "Supreme" 2015 Kanye West – Non-album single *00. "All Day" Puff Daddy – MMM (Money Making Mitch) * 01. "Facts" * 02. "Harlem" (feat. Gizzle) * 03. "Help Me" (feat. Sevyn Streeter) * 04. "Everyday (Amor)" (feat. Jadakiss, Styles P, Pusha T, Tish Hyman) * 05. "Auction" (feat. Lil' Kim, King Los, Styles P) * 11. "Old Man Wildin'" (feat. Jadakiss, Styles P) Pusha T – King Push – Darkest Before Dawn: The Prelude * 01. "Intro" * 04. "Crutches, Crosses, Caskets" * 07. "Keep Dealing" (feat. Beanie Sigel) 2017 Faith Evans & The Notorious B.I.G. – The King & I * 17. "Got Me Fuccd Up” References Category:Production discographies Category:Hip hop discographies Category:Discographies of American artists Production Discography